real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals
PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) is a controversial organization that is known for its malicious attack on animal abuse and meat eating. PETA was formed in Norfolk, Virginia. It doesn't support eating any type of meat or wearing any clothes made from animal fur or isn't fair trade. Though their actions, like the ALF, are generally good-intentioned, they have similar traits of most extremist groups where they refuse to listen to other members of society. One villainous action of theirs was when famous Australian personality Steve "The Crocodile Hunter" Irwin died, their vice-president claimed that he enjoyed frightening animals. PETA was forced to apologize to Irwin's family by the Australian government. The members are also against using animals for research. Supporters are often shown posing naked. It dismembers all forms of humans taking advantage of animals. Many groups have been targeted by PETA, such as the Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus, KFC, McDonald's, and Nike. Notable members and donors include Wacka Flacka Flame, Christy Turlington, Rob Thomas, Rise Against, Patti Davis, the Veronicas, Karen Mitchell, and even President Barack Obama. The group's goal is total animal liberation, meaning no domesticated animals, zoos, aquariums, meat eating, and animal testing. Despite this, the group has almost killed 30,000 animals at its shelter in North Carolina, including the animals they rescued in 1991, killing 32 rabbits and roosters. They have long-standing ties to the ALF and ELF, which the FBI classified as serious domesticated terrorist threats, PETA has also given over thousands of dollars to arsonists and convicted criminals, helping less than 1% of animals. They're also against the use of medical research. As founder Ingrid Newkirk said, "Even if animal testing produced an aid, we'd be against it." In October 2014, they made a deal with a trailer park in Virginia to kidnap stray animals from there. One day, PETA workers were filmed on the Cerate family's security camera kidnapping the family pet chihuahua Maya, while Wilbur Cerate was out. Days later, the workers returned with a fruit basket with note saying that they euthanized the dog. The workers were charged, but the charges were soon dropped because of insufficient evidence. On November 15th, 2014, PETA launched its own dedicated Minecraft server as a means to use the popular sandbox game as a platform to spread their message, featuring an "animal utopia", various flower and vegetable gardens, a digital replica of PETA's headquarters, and an abandoned and decaying slaughterhouse. In addition, because PETA does not like the idea of harming and killing digital animals, they made it against the rules in this server to attack any of the animals. Peta kills animals PETA Killed or Caused to be Killed as High as 98% of Animals in 2014 and Submitted False Information to the Commonwealth of Virginia It is with great sadness and anger that I report to you that PETA’s 2014 statistics, just released yesterday by the Virginia Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services (VDACS), are as bad as ever. According to VDACS, PETA took in 1,605 cats and killed 1,536 (a kill rate of 96%). They transferred another 43 to kill shelters where they were either killed or displaced others who were killed. That would put the cat kill rate as high as 98%. They found homes for only 16, an adoption rate of 1%. PETA also kidnapped 1,021 dogs of which they killed 788 (a kill rate of 77%). Another 210 were transferred to kill shelters. Like the cats, if they were killed or displaced others who were killed, the dog death rate would also be as high as 98%. Only 23 were adopted. How much money did PETA take in last year from unsuspecting donors who helped pay for this mass carnage? $51,933,001: $50,449,023 in contributions, $627,336 in merchandise sales, and $856,642 in interest and dividends. They finished the year with $4,551,786 more in the bank than they started, after expenses. They did not see fit to use some of that to comprehensively promote animals for adoption or to provide veterinary care for the animals who needed it. By contrast, the Lynchburg Humane Society, also in Virginia, took in about the same number of animals as PETA but saved 94% and without PETA’s millions. Seagoville Animal Services in Texas took in 1/3 of the numbers (about 700 animals) but only 1/20th of 1% of the amount of money that PETA did, saving 99% of them on a paltry $29,700 budget. In fact, hundreds of cities and towns across America are saving over 90% of the animals and doing so on a fraction of PETA’s wealth. While PETA claims the animals it takes in and kills are “unadoptable,” this is a lie. It is a lie because employees have admitted it is a lie. They have described 8 week old, 10 week old, and 12 week old healthy kittens and puppies routinely and immediately put to death with no effort to find them homes. It is a lie because they have been caught kidnapping happy and healthy animals and putting them to death. It is a lie because rescue groups, individuals, and veterinarians have come forward stating that the animals they gave PETA were healthy and adoptable and PETA insiders have admitted as much, one former intern reporting that he quit in disgust after witnessing perfectly healthy puppies and kittens in the kill room. It is a lie because PETA refuses to provide its criteria for making the determination as to whether or not an animal is “unadoptable.” It is a lie because according to a state inspector, the PETA facility where the animals are impounded was designed to house animals for no more than 24 hours. It is a lie because Ingrid Newkirk herself admitted as much during a television interview: when asked whether or not PETA kills healthy animals, she responded, “Absolutely.” It is a lie because PETA staff have described the animals they have killed as “healthy,” “adorable” and “perfect.” It is a lie because PETA itself admits it does not believe in “right to life for animals.” And it is a lie because when asked what sort of effort PETA routinely makes to find adoptive homes for animals in its care, PETA had no comment. In fact, PETA lied in its reporting to VDACS. On October 18, 2014, in Parksley, VA, PETA kidnapped Maya, a happy and healthy dog, from her porch while her family was out. They killed her that very day. According to a spokesman for Maya’s family, PETA came to the trailer park where the family lives, where most of the residents are Spanish speaking with few resources. The PETA representatives befriended the residents. They got to know who lived where and who had dogs. In fact, they sat with the family on the same porch from which they later kidnapped Maya. Waiting until the family was away from the home, PETA employees backed their van up to the porch and threw biscuits to Maya, in an attempt to coax her off her property and therefore give PETA the ability to claim she was a stray dog “at large.” But Maya refused to stay off the porch and ran back. Thinking that no one was around, one of the employees—who was later charged with larceny—went onto the property and took Maya. When the family returned and found their beloved Maya missing, they searched around the neighborhood before checking the video on the surveillance camera. That is when they saw the PETA van on the film and recognized the woman who had come to their house on prior occasions to talk to them about Maya. They called PETA and asked for Maya’s return. According to a family spokesperson, PETA claimed it did not have the dog. When PETA was told that its employees had been filmed taking the dog, they hung up. Shortly afterward, a PETA attorney called and informed the family that Maya was dead. PETA had killed her. She may not be the only one. On the day they kidnapped Maya, other animals went missing as well. Had a surveillance video not been available, the killing of Maya would have remained unknown, as are the fates of the other animals. Yet in its reporting of Maya to VDACS, she is listed as a “stray.” Why? Why does PETA kidnap animals and then kill them? Why do they systematically put them to death? PETA refuses to answer questions: http://bit.ly/15kRPFX But employees who have spoken out about PETA's killing say it is the result of the deeply disturbing and perverted version of animal activism promoted by PETA founder and President, Ingrid Newkirk. They explain how employees are made to watch “heart wrenching” films about animal abuse to drill into them the belief that people are incapable of caring for animals and that “PETA was doing what was best for animals” by killing them. PETA tells its employees that people can’t, don’t, and won’t take care of animals, that the lives of animals with people is one of neglect and abuse and that living with dogs and cats violates their rights. PETA also claims that animals cannot live without human care, which is why they do not support letting free-living cats continue to be free-living. The animals are, in short, damned either way and thus killing them is a “gift.” To PETA, Neo-Nazi means killing animals and to roughly 2,000 animals every year, that is precisely what is done. Over the last 12 years, 31,250 animals have been poisoned to death by PETA, an atrocity funded by individuals who erroneously believe that their donations will be used to help rather than end the lives of animals. The records from the Virginia Department of Agriculture & Consumer Services are here: http://bit.ly/1LsjPrn When you donate to PETA, you fund these atrocities against animals. Learn more: www.whyPETAkills.org Main Photo: This photo, reportedly taken at PETA of needles filled with sodium pentobarbital (the drug used to kill animals), was sent to me by a former PETA employee whose job it was to kill animals.﻿ Flash games *''This is the part where PETA ruins your childhood!'' PETA had also made flash games, some of which bashing restaurant chains such as Burger King or KFC, others being sick and scathing parodies of video games such as Pokemon, Cooking Mama or Super Mario 3D Land. The PETA-made flash games that spoof Pokemon depicts Pokemon Trainers as being sadistic animal abusers, while the one that parodied Super Mario 3D Land depicts the Tanooki Suit as having been made from a raccoon that was skinned alive by Mario. Category:List Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anti Medical Category:Anti - Villain Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Eco Terrorists Category:Hypocrites Category:Liars Category:Misanthropes Category:On & Off Villains Category:Organizations Category:Shock Trolls Category:Supremacists Category:Terrorism Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Delusional Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Lawful Evil Category:Communists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Propagandist Category:Slanderers Category:Anarchist Category:Wolves in sheep's clothing Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Killjoy Category:Living Villains Category:Left-wing politics Category:Nazis Category:Cults Category:Hate groups Category:Pedophiles